


fixing a grade

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Series: Harry Potter Smutty Galores [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: Lily would do anything to get a good grade.





	fixing a grade

Lily Luna sat quivering on the ground in front of her professor - Severus Snape. Her hands shook as she reached into his cloak, pulling out his large cock as she did so. "What if father finds out?" She asked timidly, rubbing her thumb gently on the base of his large 10 inch dick.

"Do you want him to find out?" He shot, glaring cruelly at her. She shook her head in answer and apology. "Then don't worry about it."

Lily nodded and continued by taking his large member inside of her mouth, using her tongue to lick around it's sides. She moved her hands around the base, with these movements he hardened up in no time. He gripped the back of her head and moved it with her rhythm, grunting slightly when she gagged.

He pulled out of her, and she gave him a confused look.  
"Sir, you said if I blow you you'd fix my mark," she said quietly, watching as he undressed himself.

"Yes, but you'll be in much bigger trouble if I turn you in," he muttered, reaching over and pulling off Lily's sweater. She went bright red but made no objection. "So tell me, are you a virgin?" He asked, she nodded warily. He aimed a spell at her silently, and she felt herself become wet and slightly stretched.

Quickly she pulled off the rest of her clothes and obediently followed Snape into his sleeping quarters.

She kneeled down on all fours ooh his bed and sucked in a breath when she felt the head of his cock at her entrance.  
Lily felt him push in and a slight sense of pain was forgotten through the pleasure she felt when he began to thrust in her.

"Oh! Ooh, ooh Professor. Professor, you feel so good in me," she moaned loudly, pushing back to meet his hatred thrusts.

He growled out his delight and put his hands on her hips as he sped up his thrusts. "You're a fucking whore aren't you?" He murmured into her ear as she cried out in delight.

"Yes! Yes! I'll be a whore as long as I can feel you and your cock in me," she screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she felt a hand leave her hip and instead you with her clitoris.

"Wonder what your father would say if he could see his slut of a daughter," Snape said, feeling the warm right heart of her clenching around his dick as she came.

"I don't care, please just fuck me," she cried, continuing to thrust back at him.

He trusted harshly as she moaned in pleasure whilst shaking in delight. Snape snapped her arse and she cried out.

Soon he felt ready to cum and tried to pull out but Lily just repositioned themselves so that she was riding him.

"Cum in me professor, I want to feel you cum in me!" She cried and he did just that. His hot sticky seed filled up inside of her and she screamed her love for him as he did so.

When he finished she pulled off of him and quickly cleaned it up, licking up every piece of cum there was.


End file.
